


Manchester Drabbles

by Intheimpalababy (Stonathanstans)



Series: OTP Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Intheimpalababy
Summary: Drabbles centered around Sam and Max





	Manchester Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request send me one on my Tumblr at Codependentlybrothers

Max has his feet up on the dash, Sam's beside him with a pair of binoculars looking out of the window at the monster who seemingly didn't know that they were there or he just didn't care enough to go after the two hunters. Max has his phone in hand, texting his sister who's on the other side of town with Dean Winchester.  
  
"Alicia says that they think they've found the nest. And that next time I'm being paired up with Dean."  
  
Sam smiles a little. "What? She can't handle him and his music?"  
  
"Him and the pie. She says that if she has to pick up one more pie for him she's going to scream."  
  
Sam puts the binoculars down as the monster heads inside the bar.  
  
"She wanted to go on this thing with Dean. No one can handle my brother the way that I can."  
  
Max grins, reaches behind the seat and grabs a bag of twizzlers. "Is that right? What else can you handle huh?"  
  
Sam shakes his head. "You know this already Max."  
  
Max looks to the side. "I can't really remember. Maybe you should show me again?"  
  
Sam leans over the seat, pressing his lips to Max's. "We should do that again. You know, I forgot what your ass looked like."  



End file.
